Peanut Otter's Disco
' ' is a fanmade crossover TV series created by NaturalFreshOtter00 and developed by KirbiMiroir, Madi Shinx and Sorenrulescool5. It premiered on RandomTV and TV Central on February 12, 2017. Premise 7-year-old Peanut Otter, after becoming famous for his disco artist career in 2016, is somehow mentally stuck in the '70s, and somehow can't really control it. He runs a combination discothèque, casino, events center, and convention center obviously called Peanut Otter's Disco, located in a converted prison that cost two undecillion dollars (that's $2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) to be transformed into the disco, where people from across the multiverse can party all night. Characters (add more if you want, please.) See here. List of Episodes See here. Scrapped Episodes /You May Know Kiss The Cat/ Peanut and Juanita get married. Meanwhile, Ladonna takes up the bass and Dongwa brings the Alley Cats over to visit the disco. *'Reason for scrapping': Promoting child marriage. 'Trivia' *Rydia's cameo has her crying tears of joy. *Peanut and Juanita's wedding took place in the Bendix Diner in Hasbrouck Heights, New Jersey, to help further Peanut's 50's obsession. *Orphie is a priest in this episode. /The Limits of Marriage/ Peanut learns that he and Juanita's marriage is wrong for three reasons: One, they were too young to marry. Two, Juanita has yet to become a American citizen. And three, they have to pay child support for their future baby in case they divorce. They then decide to keep their marriage quiet for a while. *'Reason for scrapping': The marriage episode was removed beforehand. 'Trivia' *Rydia's cameo has her with a shocked expression. *When Peanut and Juanita announce that they cannot pay for child support, Pixel is heard at the back uttering the line "Oh god, has someone checked on the kids?!". This is considered one of the most funniest lines of the season. /Meet Li/ Peanut and Juanita adopt a panda girl named Li Mingxia from China. Meanwhile, Butter, still in 1990s mode, prepares for Y2K (even though it passed already) and Brian builds a recreation center for Agloe's residents. *'Reason for scrapping': Peanut and Juanita no longer have children. 'Trivia' *Rydia's cameo has her petting Li Mingxia. *Orphie is a 18th century composer. He is known as Maestro Orphie, a parody of Antonio Vivaldi. /Juanita and Peanut's Big Day/ Juanita and Peanut celebrate the adoption of their new daughter, a cat named Jenny. *'Reason for scrapping': Peanut and Juanita no longer have children. Trivia *Rydia's cameo has her holding Sheegwa. /Deep Sleep/ The Professor creates a baby machine that allows Peanut and Juanita to put their DNA in said invention to make a baby, and after a couple of hours, *'Reason for scrapping': Peanut and Juanita no longer have children. Trivia *This episode features the Devo song "Deep Sleep", which Peanut, Juantina, and the Professor sing. *Juantina was originally going to be pregnant in this episode, but it was scrapped by Madi Shinx because of the episode likely promoting child pregnancy. /I Now Pronounce You Timothy & Yoko/ Peanut and Juanita help make Timothy and Yoko's wedding unforgettable. *Reason for scrapping: Promotes child marriage. Trivia *Rydia and Sheegwa are the flower girls in this episode. Spinoffs (you're free to add your own) *The McDank Parterre (made by Pixel because they got bored) *Chihiro's Squad (made by Pixel to fuel their then-obsession with Chihiro Fujisaki) *Miroir's World (made by Miroir because reasons) *Coaster Girls (made by Miroir because he has nothing better to do) *Yoko's Dojo (made by Timebomb in order to remind Pixel of when they watched Timothy Goes to School as a toddler) *The Starielle and Demencia show (made by Star because she was bored) DVD Releases All of these DVDs were released by Cinedigm, and are also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray. *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 1 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 2 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 3 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 4 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 5 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 6 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 7 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 8 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 9 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 10 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 11 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 12 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 13 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 14 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 15 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 16 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 17 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 18 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 19 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 20 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 21 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 22 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 23 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Complete Series 24 *Peanut Otter's Disco: Girls Are Nature's Punching Bag *Peanut Otter's Disco: Aloha, A Snackbar! *Peanut Otter's Disco: Oh, Orphie! *Peanut Otter's Disco: Pixel the Powerful *Peanut Otter's Disco: Devo the Dastardly *Peanut Otter's Disco: Cleo the Cutie *Peanut Otter's Disco: Attack of the Tikis *Peanut Otter's Disco: Poutine, Maple Syrup and Beavers, Oh My! *Peanut Otter's Disco: The Restaurant and the Makeovers *Peanut Otter's Disco: Dangerous Times *Peanut Otter's Disco: Lane, Pixel, Sayaka and Ibuki's Bogus Journey *Peanut Otter's Disco: How2Be The Perfect Princess: With Sonia Nevermind *Peanut Otter's Disco: Icestorm *Peanut Otter's Disco: Anime is Cool, Right? *Peanut Otter's Disco: Get to Cafe Sonata! *Peanut Otter's Disco: Seasonal Magic *Peanut Otter's Disco: From Disco Princess to Grunge Tomboy Category:Random Works! Category:Crossovers Category:Disco time Category:PB&J Otter Category:Pages by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:TV Shows Category:Fake stuff Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows